As enterprises accumulate ever-greater amounts of data on their transactions, processes, products, and operations, online analytical processing has become an important part of doing business. The number of tools and techniques addressing analytical processing has grown, enabling data analysts to quickly analyze and navigate through vast and complex collections of data using processing software and platforms. Processing software systems use objects to represent real-world items used during the transaction of business. For example, a object may include logic and/or structured data, and may be used to represent a document, such as a sales order, a purchase order, an invoice, a product, a partner company, or equipment. The underlying structure of the object may be determined based on the requirements of the environment in which the object is to be used. In many instances, objects, such as documents in a document flow, include data that can be used in a variety of ways to facilitate understanding of the data by users/customers of the associated analytical processes. However, such data may be spread among many documents in the document flow, and its extraction and processing may be time-consuming and challenging.